Question: ${ 2.45 \times 3.6 = {?}} $
Answer: ${2}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${0.05}\times {0.6}= {0.030}$ ${0}$ ${0.4}\times {0.6}+{0.03}= {0.27}$ ${7}$ ${2}\times {0.6}+{0.2}= {1.4}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${0.05}\times {3}= {0.15}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0.4}\times {3}+{0.1}= {1.3}$ ${3}$ ${2}\times {3}+{1}= {7}$ ${7}$ ${+}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ $\text{The top number has 2 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 1 digit to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 2 + 1 = 3 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 2.45 \times 3.6 = 8.820} $